When Max Gets Sick
by AuthorinTraining711
Summary: Max wakes up one day and discovers she has a cold and a really sore throat. Wrote this because I have a really sore throat and I HATE getting sick. Was bored, I do weird stuff when I'm bored.
1. Chapter 1

**Question: What do you do when you have a cold and a sore throat?**

**Answer: Give Maximum Ride a cold and a sore throat?**

**Don't you just love fan-fiction….**

Max POV

I woke up to the sound of Fang snoring. Yes Fang snores, really loudly!! It was

hard even falling asleep with him snoring. Anyway, when I woke up I felt different, I could barley open my eyes. And my throat felt so weird and sore and hurt like the devil himself. Not only that, but my head hurt. How was I ever going to get up.

The good news was that we were staying at my mom's house. The kids needed one night at least of real rest. What a perfect day to feel horrible. This was supposed to be a weekend to relax not feel so… horrible. That's when a thought can to me… WHAT IF I WAS EXPIRING!! I needed to find out right away. The good news is that my mom's a vet, how ironic right?

I tried getting up but I could barely move my arm. I had slept on the couch in th living room. It probably was one of the comfiest things I have ever slept on. I tired talking to wake somebody up. I opened my throat but nothing came out. When I was trying to say help it ended up sounding like. "hhh….eee."

_You have a cold_, I almost jumped when the Voice just popped into my head. I hated that. What you don't have a voice in your head other than your own? Lucky you. _Long time no annoy, _I thought back. It even hurt to think. How was I going to last the day… it was going to be a very long day at that. I looked at the clock, 1:00 A.M. it was going to be hours before anyone woke up. Joy.

I will grace you by not telling you all the horrid details of waiting for SOMEONE to wake up. Just let me tell you it took a long time. I felt like I was dying the whole time. Finally my mom came down around 5:00 A.M. to get ready for work. When I say her I tried to say mom but it came out "oooo…oooom." Weirdly she heard me. Right away she helped me off the couch and brought me into the bathroom to take my temperature. She also took a throat cloture to see if I had strep throat.

Kill me.

When the rest of the flock woke up I could see concern in Angel's, Nudge's, and Gazzy's faces. In Fang's I could see the slightest smirk. In Iggy's I could see a smile. Just because I was sick he WAS NOT getting away with anything!!

Gratefully, Angel told him what I thought and his smile turned into a frown, oh happy minute. NO BOMBS while I'll still around.

**This is just the beginning, if you like it leave a comment and MAYBE I'll post another one. Depends on how bored I am. Don't worry I get bored A LOT!!**


	2. Medicine

**To all the people who reviewed THANK YOU SO MUCH!! Your reviews made me SMILE ****J**** Again, as I said, I get bored a lot. It might take me a while to post more chapters after this because:**

**1. SOCCER**

**2.Basketball is starting**

**3.SCHOOL (hate it but need it you can't become a famous author without school)**

**4. I'm making my Confirmation soon and I haven't even finished the report I have to do for it.**

**Thanks again,**

**Author in Training**

Max POV

Ugh… I hate being sick, and since I'm an avian hybrid it hurt even more. I had just woken up from taking a nap, yes write it down the great Maximum Ride took a nap, and I felt worse from when I woke up in the morning. Give me a break people I woke up at FREAKING 1:00 A.M.!! Give. Me. A. Break.

If I was able to move I would have jumped out of my skin and shed my feathers. Do I even shed or ,eww, molt. Besides the point, my MOM was coming at me with a spoon!! A SPOON, with some junk in it. I was NOT putting that in my mouth, I mean sure I've eaten garbage before, but this was different. I HAD NO CLUE WHAT she was trying to force in my mouth. With all my might I closed my mouth. It was even hard to do that.

"Max, don't worry it's just medicine. It will make you feel better," my mom said easily. I just couldn't do it, it smelled to much like the School. With all my energy I just shook my head.

"Do you want me to get Angel on you," she asked with such force I knew she wasn't lying. I would rather have her force it down my throat than her letting Angel control me. It would just feel too weird, for me and for Angel. I opened my mouth just a tiny bit.

"Good choice," she told me as she shoved the medicine in my mouth. The minute it touched my tongue I wanted to spit it out. This stuff was horrible, but I had to be tough and shallow it. It's flavor still stung in my mouth. I would have rather eaten garbage again than eat this. I hate being sick.

The good news: at least Fang's getting a kick out of this.

The bad news: I feel like I'm going to barf.

Oh the joys of being sick. And to make matters worse I heard and explosion coming from the backyard. Oh, Gazzy and Iggy are so DEAD!! I looked over at Angel were I saw the smallest smile. I think she was happy to see that I was still able to be mad. I smiled at her. It was a small smile and it hurt me to do so but I was happy I did. I liked making my baby happy.

_Now go worn them what they're in for,_ I thought to her. With that she was off to the back yard.

Oh and one last thing, I HATE medicine.


	3. Chapter 3: Shots

**Sorry for not posting in a long time I am a lazy, lazy person. ****J**

Think happy thoughts, think happy thoughts. Wait, I couldn't think any happy thoughts! Okay then, think of a happy memory happy memory happy memory. Ugh! I don't have many

happy memories either! I grew up in a freaking dog crate! Dog crate! Would you have any happy memories if YOU lived in a dog crate for most of your life?!? I think not.

**(Sorry to cut in, but just FYI this takes places before the 4****th**** and 5****th**** books. I didn't want you getting confused.)**

I looked over to the doorway. Yes, I could move now! The medicine (blech!) actually worked! Anywho,- OMG, I just said anywho and OMG, it must be the medicine - Fang was standing

in the doorway. He had the smirk on his face that only I notice. I scowled at him. He shoulder shook in a little chuckle, great he was enjoying this!

Wait a second! Happy memory! OMG - I'm on a roll here - I can't believe it but I actually consider this a happy memory. I mean sure I ran away, but I really *gulps* liked that kiss. It

was like it was meant to be between us. But it just can't happy, he's like my brother. My mind flash backed to when he face leaned into mine, he's lips coming to my mouth like a

magnet… Snap out of it! Snap out of it! I mentally smacked myself. I didn't want Angel to hear this. Luckily she was outside watching Iggy and Gazzy.

Anywho -again I'm on a stinkin' roll I might as well continue with it - you probably want to know why I was trying to think happy thoughts. Well since us avian hybrids healed faster, we

also produce antibodies better. If you pay attention in your science bio class, you might see where I'm going here. My mom thinks that it I got a vaccine, aka a shot, my body would

produce the antibodies I needed faster.

Remember how I said I hated medicine, well I hate shots even more. They remind me way to much of the School, where I had shots in my arms, leg, and almost every part of my body,

24 -7. I gulped, all those memories coming crashing down one me. Happy memory, happy thoughts, anything happy. I must have had a look on my face because Fang sauntered over

to me.

"Don't worry, Max," he breathed, "we're safe now." He was obviously trying to comfort me in his Fangly manner. Which, even though it was awkward, calmed me down a little. He

patted my leg, again awkward.

We didn't have time to stay in this awkward moment though, cause just then my mom walked in. I told Angel not to listen into my mind, and said several very bad curse words in my

head. Fang, sensing my anger, laughed. His hand was still on my leg that perv.

"Calm down, Max," my mom cooed, sanitizing may arm, "it will only last one second. Then it will all be over and you'll be well in about an hour or so, by my calculations."

She leaned down into her bag and picked up the needle. I turned my head away. My face scrunching in pain. Not realizing what I was doing I grabbed the hand closest to mine. Just so

happens that was Fang's cause it was still on my leg. Curse his pervyness.

My mom counted to three and the needle shot into my arm. I squeezed Fang's hand so hard I think I broke it. I almost screamed it hurt so badly. Years of needles being shot into that

same arm came pouring down on me. I even felt tears find their way to my eyes. I held them in though, I would not cry in front of Fang. And then, it was over just like that.

"Hey," I started," that wasn't so…" I felt something coming up my throat. It felt choppy and sticky all at the same time. "BLEC!" I through up all over Fang, a look of disguest coming to

his face as he flug his broken hand out of mine. If I hadn't just puked I would have laughed.

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you that throwing up is a side effect of the shot," Mom commented.

Two good things came out of that shot:

-Fang's hand was injured from my grip (punishment for his smirking and pervyness)

-he was puked on and will probably get sick too! (again punishment)

Maybe being sick was so bad at all. Never mind, I feel chunkyness going up my throat all over again.

"Mom, I need a bucket!" I still couldn't get off the couch so a bucket would have to do.

"Sure, now you care where it ends up and you aim," Fang shook his head, water splashing from its edges and getting a little green from the memory. He had had to change and take a

shower to cleanse himself of the puke. I think I have one other thing to add to that list.

-I torment him with this "throw up incident" when he starts the Valium incident banter.

This tormenting will begin… now


End file.
